Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes
by saskyndra
Summary: No era una chica diferente para la gran mayoría. Pero para él ella había sido su mundo. Y ahora estaba muerta.


Debo admitir que no pensé que iba a salirme algo tan... triste. La verdad es que esto me salió en un momento de inspiración escuchando a Nick Lachey y encima ahora no estoy muy feliz, digamos, así que aquí tenéis otro oneshoot para llorar un rato (si sois sensibles, claro).

Se lo dedico a Sarah, que me ayuda siempre y ella ya sabe que la tengo muy en estima.

* * *

><p>Supo que todo había terminado en el momento en que la vio en el suelo, a escasos metros de él. Su cabello, normalmente castaño y encrespado, en esos momentos estaba desparramado por el empedrado húmedo de lluvia y sangre; sus piernas y brazos estaban doblados en posiciones antinaturales y su ropa estaba sucia y desgarrada.<p>

La verdad es que esa chica no era diferente de las demás personas que estaban en la misma situación, tiradas por el suelo del vestíbulo o en las escaleras de piedra que se dirigían a los pisos superiores. No era diferente a aquella gente que había muerto defendiendo el castillo, que había muerto protegiendo a los suyos, que se había sacrificado antes de servir a la oscuridad. No era diferente ni siquiera físicamente; no era más que una humana. Una bruja, como todos los demás.

No era una chica diferente para la gran mayoría.

Pero para él ella había sido su mundo.

Y ahora estaba muerta.

Se acercó lentamente, serpenteando entre los cadáveres tanto de alumnos como de profesores, con cuidado de no pisar a nada ni a nadie. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil avanzar. No podía seguir ordenándole a sus piernas a seguir adelante, ni a sus ojos continuar mirándola… porque sabía que ella nunca más le devolvería la mirada. Lo sabía, pero había algo dentro de él que no quería aceptarlo.

Al llegar hasta donde ella estaba se arrodilló en el suelo sin pensarlo, llevó una blanca y fría mano hasta el rostro de la chica y le apartó el cabello de la frente. Observó sus facciones, delineó con los dedos sus pómulos, su nariz y sus labios para luego acunar su barbilla y mirar fijamente sus ojos. Habían sido marrones y habían estado llenos de vida, de una energía tal que habían logrado derretir parte de su fachada de indiferencia. Había amado a aquellos ojos y a la manera en que ella solía mirarle con ellos. Pero esa luz se había ido. El brillo que había encendido esa mirada se había desvanecido. Y no volvería.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que vio algunas lágrimas caer sobre su regazo. Entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue apoyar su frente en el hombro de la chica y dejarse llevar por las emociones como solo podía y sabía hacer con ella. Y aquella vez sería la última.

Silenciosamente lloró la muerte de la única persona que había amado y amaría, apretando entre sus manos la tela de la camiseta rota que ella llevaba. Sentía como algo dentro de él se había roto, como si el fino cristal que había mantenido su vida rayana a la felicidad se hubiera resquebrajado y dejado entrar ese sentimiento de desesperación tan conocido y odiado. Se sentía muerto por dentro.

No quería dejarla ir, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Sabía que todo había sido culpa suya y sin duda sabía que nunca se libraría de la culpa y de los remordimientos que ya le asaltaban.

Cuando los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo se calmaron se incorporó lo justo para dejar una caricia con sus labios sobre los de ella y se separó después de cerrar sus párpados con los dedos.

Se puso en pie enseguida, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Draco, querido, ¿qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Narcisa Malfoy desde el arco que antes había sido la imponente puerta de entrada de Hogwarts. Draco miró a Hermione una vez más, grabando a fuego en su mente todo lo que sus ojos pudieran abarcar, antes de despedirse en silencio de ella y darse la vuelta.

-Nada, madre. Vámonos, este olor me está poniendo enfermo. –dijo.

Y del brazo de Narcisa salió del castillo y se internó en el bosque prohibido, siguiendo a los demás mortífagos para reunirse con el señor Tenebroso…

…pero la parte más importante de sí mismo se había quedado en ese suelo cubierto de sangre, en el que Hermione, la mujer a la que había amado, había encontrado la muerte.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

**_Saskyndra_**


End file.
